


Need to save her

by Junebug_979



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Eye Trauma, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adora (She-Ra), Hurt/Comfort, Minor Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Multi, Permanent Injury, She ra can't heal a missing eye, adora might forgive her, but maybe not glimmer, for what she did, or bow, she feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug_979/pseuds/Junebug_979
Summary: A battle gainst the Hoard goes awry when Adora gets severely injured. She comes back to Bright Moon, but not all of her. Damn it, Catra! You shouldn't claw people!
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor Adora/Catra (She-Ra) - Relationship
Kudos: 50





	Need to save her

A torrent of blood bubbles up from Adora's eye socket as it flows, it splatters on the concrete cave floor. She covers it with her hand to stop as much as she can. She croaks weakly for help. "H-help!" She shouts.

But no one comes. She thinks of how she got in this position bleeding out on the floor, no one coming to her rescue. 

It was a battle against the Hoard once again, Catra slashed her eye with her claws and she fell down, unable to fight back. Glimmer couldn't find her so she yelled out for her to teleport herself and Bow out of there and get some help for her later. 

So now she's laying there with an open wound. Catra had taken an eye. It had come out with a _squelch_ sound. Four slashes down from her forehead to her chin, across her face, it hurt like hell. She was leaning against the wall of the cave she found. She got very tired trying to look for help.

Out of the blue, she heard yelling, her ears perked up trying to find the source of the sound. She yelled back. "O-over here!"

There they were, her best friends. "Adora!" 

"H-ey Guys." She slurred from the blood loss. "Heh." Her head was swimming.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Bow in horror of what happened to Adora's eye. He immediately gagged, his stomach churning.

Glimmer rushed over to Adora's side and then looked to Bow. "Get the water that we brought, and hurry, we need to clean this gash! She's losing a lot of blood." She looked to Adora. "Who did this to you?" She demanded with fierce protectiveness.

But before she could answer Bow came with the water they brought in their bag. "Here Glimmer." He said as he handed it over. He pointedly avoided looking at Adora's messed up eye, unable to stomach it.

She took it and she poured it over the cut trying to get as much blood off as possible. Then she got some antibiotic cream from the Bright Moon infirmary and rubbed some on the affected area. 

Adora moaned in pain but couldn't protest.

"Bow! What are you doing?! Help me!" Glimmer yelled in panic. She needs a cloth to cover the wound so it won't be infected on the way to Bright Moon.

"I can't look at that, Glimmer, you know I get queezy." He was looking green, she noticed. All this blood must be bothering him. All his life he has had a fear of the red stuff.

"Okay, fine, but I need to rest up if you want me to teleport us back to Bright Moon. I used up a lot of energy trying to find her so it will be an hour or two before we can go back home. I need to rest, and so does Adora. I'm afraid she's going to have a huge scar." Glimmer sighed. "I hate Catra for this." She had tears in her eyes, and looked to Bow. "Is it wrong of me to hate her?"

"No. It's not. Because I kinda hate her too. And if it is wrong, I don't wanna be right. Adora shouldn't have to go through this, all of this pain, she's gonna be hurt for awhile." Bow spoke in a grim voice. He put his arm around Glimmer's shoulders and she snuggled up against him, needing the comfort. They looked after Adora while she was passed out from the pain.

It was two hours before Adora woke up again, she felt something on her head. She reached up and felt that there was some kind of bandage on her damaged eye. She left alone not wanting to cause any extra pain that she was already in.

The blond looked over to her best friends to find that they were knocked out cuddled together. She smiled at them. 

"G-guys." Adora called out horsely, voice sore for some reason; was she screaming earlier? She has no idea she must have been delirious.

Her friends mumbled something before Glimmer must have remembered they were and what happened. She shot up almost as fast as a bullet rushing towards her. "Adora, you're awake! Are you in any pain?" She was fluttering around trying to be helpful, not knowing what to do.

"Glimmer you found me. It hurts so much." She murmured. 

"I know, 'Dora. Were going to get you to Bright Moon right now. I rested up so I can teleport there. C'mere and grab my hand. Both of you."

Bow and Adora locked eyes. Or Bow looked into her one good eye. They nodded at each other and grabbed Glimmer's hands.

* * *

In a flash they were back in Bright Moon infirmary, Glimmer ordering the staff to check on Adora. 

The staff told Glimmer and Bow to wait elsewhere. They protested, but the nurses and doctors told them that would be a distraction and it would just take longer. 

"Alright then, let's go Bow. We can go wait in my room." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the medbay. And back to her room. She immediately teleported to her bed that was in the air and burst into tears. Bow looked up in alarm, he went the long way up the stairs that floated.

He made it and Glimmer wrapped her arms around him. She sobbed into his shoulder. "Why did Catra have to do this to our best friend, Bow?"

"I don't know, Glim. We are going to get her back. But right now we are going to make sure that Adora makes it through this surgery, okay?"

She nodded into his chest.

It was three more hours before a knock sounded at the door, Glimmer rushed over to open it. A doctor was on the other side. She immediately bombarded him with questions about their friend's condition.

He told her to quiet down so he could explain. "We had to put her in a medical induced coma, so she will heal without any complications. Her eye socket was severely damaged, we had to stitch it closed, she will need to wear an eye patch for the rest of her life. And she has deep scarring that will be there forevermore. She will be in the coma for three days. I'm so sorry this happened to Miss. Adora, Queen Glimmer, I know you're very fond of her."

Glimmer sobbed and covered her mouth with her hands. "Can we go see her, please?" 

The doctor looked back at the two teens, both worried about their best friend, he's heard stories from the other doctors and nurses about their heroics. He sighed and nodded. "Just an hour she really needs to rest, alright?" He led them over to the med bay and over to Adora's bed. 

She was asleep. Her eye was covered in a white bandage covering her gash. "Oh, Adora." Glimmer sighed and grabbed her hand. 

Bow on the other hand was throwing up in the waist basket unable to take anymore blood. Glimmer looked over at him and shook her head. "Bow, are you okay?" She asked as she walked over to him and started to pat his back.

Bow looked up. "Yeah, I should be fine now that's out of my system. Sorry, Glim. I should be stronger than this." He heaved a big sigh.

"It's okay Bow. I know you have Hemophobia, so it's fine. But we should probably go, so Adora can rest in peace." She led him out of the med bay by the wrist and teleported them back to her room.

Glimmer got back on her bed and curled in a ball, she sobbed at the loss of Adora's eye. How Adora will react when she finds out she will never be able to see from that eye again.

Bow got on the bed as well and snuggled up to her back and wrapped an arm around her. "Adora's gonna be fine, Glim. She's going to wake up and we're going to be there for her during her recovery, alright?" He stuffed his nose in her neck and breathed deeply, enjoying her scent.

"Yeah, you're right, I just need to have hope. She is going to be fine. We'll see." 

They slept restless that night, worried for Adora.

* * *

When she woke up a few days later, she noticed something off. She picked up the remote that called the nurse and pressed it. She has been here before so she knows how everything works in the medbay.

The nurse came and saw that Adora was awake. "Hello Miss. Adora I'm Nurse Jakie, how are you feeling? Are you in any pain right now? We pumped you with pain meds through your iv a while ago so they should still be working."

"My eye hurts a lot." She mumbled through her high.

Nurse Jakie looked down and sighed. She hated this part of her job. "Let me go get the Doctor, Miss. Adora. He will tell you everything you need to know, alright." She went out of the room but when she reached the door she heard the young girl call out to her. She turned around. "Yes?"

"Are my f-friend's around?" She slurred. And closed her eye.

"Yes, they are but you can't see them until Doctor Zoog explains your situation." Nurse Jackie said as she walked out of the room, she thought she heard some kind of mumble as an agreement.

A few minutes later they showed up. The Doctor and the Nurse. They saw that Adora was conscious and looking at them with her one eye that was glassy with tears. 

"My eye is g-gone!" She wailed.

"Yes. That's correct, Adora. You lost it in the battle against the Hoard. Your life as you know it is going to be different from here on out, you will be in here for a couple of more days before you can go back to your room."

Adora didn't respond, still in shock of the events that occurred. 

The Doctor shared a look with the Nurse and sighed. Well, I will get your friends for you, then." He led the Nurse out of the room.

Adora waited in silence for her friends to show up, a deep frown on her marred face.

The door opened again and there they were on the other side. Her mood lifted a tiny bit at the sight, but not a lot. Her face still hurt like hell.

"Adora!" Glimmer shouted in surprise that her friend was awake.

"H-hey." She croaked. Throat dry. "Can you hand me s-some water?."

"Oh! Of course, here." There was a cup and Glimmer filled it. She held it up to Adora's lips, she took small sips, not wanting to choke. Glimmer set the water back on the counter. "How are you feeling?" The pink and purple haired girl asked with a tentative tilt to her voice.

"My face hurts like a bitch. Well I guess that makes sense Catra did this to do this to me. She was always ruff around the edges."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bow mumbled. "She's going to pay for this." He said with a grim look.

"Guys, we can't do anything until I heal completely. I won't be able to help alright? But if the opportunity comes for you to capture her and bring her to Bright Moon don't hesitate."

"Alright that we can do." Said Bow. Because of the bandage around Adora's missing eye he didn't have to look at it and so he didn't feel too queezy, that was good, he wanted to be here for his friend.

"I'm gonna rest, alright, guys? I'm tired." She covered up with the blankets up to her chin, she was cold.

"Okay, would it be fine to give you a hug?" Glimmer asked hopefully.

"Sure, but very lightly." She opened her arms and Bow and Glimmer hugged her on each side. "I love you, guys." She said while already losing consciousness.

Bow and Glimmer left Adora to sleep in peace.

* * *

They went back out of the white door feeling sad and helpless for their friend. Glimmer turned to Bow. "So… she's probably going to need an eye patch right?" She contemplated. "We should get her one! It could be black like a pirate!"

"Or it could be blue like the color of her eyes." His own eyes widened. "Oh crap! We can't say Adora has two eyes anymore. Shoot! Like the color of her good eye. Okay, that was better." He breathed a sigh of frustration. Dang, Catra, for starting this mess in the first place.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Man, we gotta get Catra back for this, hurting our friend like that, she took it too far this time." She sneered. Protective instincts coming out for their best friend. "Let's call the rest of the princesses and tell them what happened. " 

Bow nodded and they went to work calling everyone.

Soon everyone of the princesses was in the war room. There was Mermista and Sea Hawk with her. Perfuma. Frosta. Netossa and her wife Spinnerella, and that was everyone who came.

They were just staring at Glimmer, waiting for her to start talking.

She finally did, Bow by her side and said, "Adora has been severely injured and will be recovering for the next few weeks." A single tear ran down her cheek. Bow put his arm around her shoulder. 

"What happened?" Perfuma gasped.

"Yeah.." Mermista drawled. They could see a worried look in her eye, though.

"Catra." Glimmer growled. 

The other princesses were shocked, they have neer seen Glimmer this mad before. So it must really be bad.

"She..." Glimmer had to take a few breaths to calm down her rising anger at the mere _thought_ of Catra. "Clawed Adora's _eye_ out." 

Sea Hawk fainted at the thought of what that might look like, Mermista rolled her eyes at the sight of her boyfriend passing out, what a wimp she was dating.

"Yeah." Agreed Bow pointing to Sea Hawk on the floor. "I feel you man." He sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

"So, what are we gonna do about Catra?" Demanded Frosta.

"Adora said not to do anything while she recovers from her injury, but if the opportunity comes that we can capture her and bring her back to Bright Moon then that's what we have to do. They are Adora's orders, and I plan to follow them, because she's the one who got hurt in the first place. Agreed?" She dared them not to. But they all nodded their heads.

"Meeting adjourned." Announced Glimmer.

Everyone dispersed. Mermista dragged Sea Hawk by the armpits and Perfuma helped her by grabbing his ankles. Because it was late in the evening everyone agreed to spend the night in Glimmer's castle.

Soon it was just Bow and Glimmer in the room. "Should we go check on Adora?" Glimmer wondered.

"Yeah, probably, should." They made their way to the medbay.

* * *

In the door window they saw that Adora was still passed out mouth open slightly. The nurse probably got an eye patch anyway, and put some cotton and gauze under it. Bow and Glimmer shared a look as if to say _I told you so_ to each other.

"Well we should probably let her sleep, come on Bow." Glimmer was about to walk away from the door when there was a comotion over by the gaurds they were arguing about something or other.

"We should go see what's up." Said Bow, looking to Glimmer.

"Okay, c'mon." She grabbed his hand and led him over.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked with authority, suprised by even herself at the tone of her voice.

"Queen Glimmer!" The guards stood up straight at the sight of their Queen. "There has been a intruder, a girl with Hoard colors and cat like, begging to speek to you or Miss Adora." He bowed.

Glimmer's eyes darkened at the thought that Catra was in _her_ castle. "Take me to her this instant!" She shouted in pure anger.

Bow's eyes widend at her, a little scared himself.

They led her to the Throne Room. There she was kneeling with two gaurds on either side of her forcing her down.

"Glimmer! Help, please! I'm sorry! I just want to speak to Adora, and apologize." She wailed. 

The occupants in the room were shocked at the guilty tone. Bow went up to Catra and hauled her up in a standing posotion. "Are you _really_ sorry? Because what you did to our _best friend_ does not sound like something someone would be sorry about! _"_ He yelled in ire.

Catra flinched, but nodded her head frantically. "I feel guilty. I have ever since that day. I couldn't sleep, too many nightmares. I can't eat. And I deflected from the hoard. I just want to apologize to Adora, please." she whimpered.

Glimmer rounded up on Catra then, "Did you know that you took an _eye?!_ Huh!? She lost an eye because of you! How does that make you feel?" 

"Really _bad!"_ She sobbed. "I just want to see my best friend again." 

Glimmer sighed but nodded she could see the deep regret in Catra. "Okay I believe you, but I will not forgive you." 

"W-what?" Bow stuttered "You're going to let her see Adora after what she did?" 

"Yes she deserves to see the damage she inflicted on Adora." She said, voice grim. "Guards, lead her to Adora's room." 

Bow and Glimmer walked on either side of Catra in case she tried to escape.

They did and they all went to the room Adora was staying in. "We can take it from here. Thank you, gaurds, you're dismissed." They bowed to their Queen and then left.

They were at the room now and Glimmer went in first. Adora was awake, reading a book, it must have been difficult for her given her new situation.

Catra felt tears come but before she could stop them she started sobbing, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "Adora.." Catra whispered. The sight of her best friend with stitches across her face and chin. The eyepatch. 

Adora looked up from her book at the sudden noise. She set it down on the wheely table next to her hospital bed. Her one eye widend in alarm and she was about to press the nurse station button to call for help.

Glimmer and Bow were next to her in the next moment, a gentle palm on her hand, prying the remote from her hand.

"Guys.. you know Catra's here?! Get her away!" 

"Wait, Adora! She just want's to talk to you for a bit to apologize for what she did." Glimmer explained, slowly. As if to calm her down.

" _Fine_! Just five minutes!" She sneered, as she held up five fingers.

Glimmer went outside the door and grabbed Catra by the hand and led her to the side of Adora's bed.

 _"A-_ adora.." Catra whispered. "I'm so _sorry._ How could I have done this to you. I'm a monster!" She covered her eyes with her palms and started to rub frantically as if to wash away her rising guilt.

Adora looked away, a deep frown on her face. Now that she saw the desperate, pathetic look in her eye, Adora took pity on her. "Let me speek to her. Alone." She said. Glimmer and Bow looked uncertain. "She can't hurt me anymore than she already has." She gave Catra a look, daring her to try anything.

Glimmer and Bow locked eyes, silently communicating before Bow nodded, Glimmer sighed and relented. And Bow watched her whisper something in Catra's ear. And saw Catra's eyes widen in horror before nodding timidly. 

Glimmer grabbed Bow's hand and led him out of the room. "What did you tell her?" Bow whispered in her ear.

"Just that if she laid another _claw_ on her I wouldn't hesatate to sick the whole _entire_ rebellion on her; with the princesses powers included." Glimmer smirked darkly.

Bow shivered, glad that he wouldn't ever be on Glimmer's list, like Catra.

* * *

Back in the medbay, Catra couldn't stop staring at the four red lines across her best friends face. Her one blue eye that was left. Her lip started quivering at the thought that she left her alone to deal with the pain. Seeing what she did to her best friend snapped her out of the phase she was in; going against whatever Adora thought what was right. That's why she turned herself in to Queen Glimmer.

"I'm so, _sorry._ For everything, Adora." Catra said, her multicolored eyes full of tears.

"Why did you do it? That's all I want to know." She started scratching at her stitches. She hissed at the stinging sensation it brought on. "Hold that thought, I need to call the nurse for some cream, for the stitches." She got the call button and clicked it. Catra became nervous at the thought of someone seeing her with Adora.

"Yes, Miss. Adora?" Came the voice of Nurse Jakie through the speakers.

"My stitches are starting to itch." 

"Of course, that will be normal, I'll come by and bring you some ointment." The speaker ckicked off and then scilence engulfed the room once more.

"So..." Prompted Adora.

"I don't know _why_ I did it! I was just mad at you for abandoning me!" She whimpered. "I'm just _really sorry,_ so sorry. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you!" She got on her knees and looked into Adora's eye. 

"Get up, and sit on the bed, Catra." Adora pleaded, pointing at the spot next to her.

Catra did so, shyly.

"I need you to know that you are not forgiven, not _yet_ anyway. I mean c'mon, you ripped out my _eye!_ But that doesn't mean I won't _ever_ forgive you, it could even take months or a whole _year_ but I will eventually."

Catra sobbed in realief. "Thank you. You won't regret it, I won't do a single bad thing again. I _swear!_ "

Adora nodded, "I believe you, come here and give me a hug, Catra, please? I miss you." She held her arms out and Catra dove in and relished the warmth of her best friend.

"I'm so sorry." She said one last time. "I miss you, too. _So much._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fic: Hindsight by: Reed_Writes 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347129


End file.
